


Sleep Paralysis

by freedbowtruckle



Category: SHINee
Genre: Consensual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Massage, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: When Kibum experiences sleep paralysis for the first time in years Jonghyun wants to help him break out of it and suggests massage. Kibum's body does not react to it according to plan. Porn ensues.





	Sleep Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> Found this story in my computer and decided to post it. Sorry for any mistakes since I didn't bother to change anything. Tribute to my favourite ship of SHINee that sadly no longer sails. Fun fact: (or not for me) I once experienced a half an hour long period of sleep paralysis

Kibum woke up and blinked a few times. The room was as usual filled with the nice scent from his many scented candles and the soft sound of the fan that made the hot nights bearable. He blinked again, something was wrong. He tried to move but all he got was that strange feeling of his request being rejected by his body. He panicked at first, thinking that maybe he’d been kidnapped, but remembered that he was in his own bed and everything seemed fine. Sleep paralysis, he had a memory of it occurring a few times when he was younger but thought he’d gotten over it, apparently not though. He remembered that it had taken him up to half an hour to wake up and internally groaned. The sound of his door opening shook him out of his thoughts and he directed his eyes as much towards the doorway as he could and discovered that it not so surprisingly was Jonghyun that had probably come to wake him up. The elder took some hesitant steps inside and when he noticed Kibum’s wide open eyes he smiled.

“Rise and shine, bummie”. The door closed again after him and he took a jump and landed beside Kibum in his bed. Kibum hoped he made it look like his eyes were shooting daggers at him and it seemed to work because Jonghyun burst out in laughter. “I’ll go make you some coffee”. He stated and rose, Kibum blinked rapidly at him a few times to get him to stay, but in vain. Just before he left however he stopped and turned around with a frown. Kibum crossed his fingers (figuratively speaking) and a second after Jonghyun had taken a few steps back and put a warm hand on his forehead. Kibum’s breath hitched but he just blinked up at Jonghyun who’s eyes widened.

“What’s wrong?” Kibum hated how worried he sounded all of a sudden. “Can’t you talk?”

Kibum blinked at him and Jonghyun seemed to get the hint as the hand was removed.

“One blink is yes, two is no, alright?”

Kibum blinked once and Jonghyun once again smiled at him. Kibum liked how he was able to stare at that smile without being asked about it, it wasn’t like he could do anything else anyway, except maybe stare at the way his eyes wrinkled and lit up in it.

“Theeen”.. Jonghyun seemed to think for a bit. “Can you move?”

Kibum rolled his eyes and Jonghyun laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, you’ll have to try again”.

_Blink, blink._

Jonghyun smiled contently and Kibum’s irritation disappeared in less than a second.

“Alright, has this happened before, I mean, is it common?”

_Blink, pause, double blink._ The elder looked confused for a few seconds and Kibum almost gave up, but then Jonghyun shone up.

“Ah you replied to both, let’s see.. Is there anything I can do?”

It was Kibum’s turn to stare confused into thin air before he blinked trice as he’s not sure.

“I suppose that means you don’t know either”. Jonghyun drew his eyebrows together as he thought. “Maybe I could try some massage?”

Kibum thought about it for a second, and before he knew it he’d blinked once. He was however glad that he did, Jonghyun was a god with his hands and what’s wrong with taking advantages of someone occasionally? Jonghyun sat down in his bed again and placed his hands on his shoulders. He then began his massaging, or you might call it reviving, as he experimentally shook his shoulders somewhat while pressing his thumbs into his skin. He then dragged along his arms, using both hands to sort of roll the arm between his fingers, but to no avail. Kibum thought it was probably useless and blinked twice to get him to stop, but Jonghyun shook his head.

“I have to try you know”. He said so certain that Kibum decided to let him.

As he reached his chest however, rubbing his hands along his sides Kibum’s eyes opened wide as he stared at Jonghyun, blinking twice, repeating it as Jonghyun missed it in his concentration, which Kibum decided he looked cute in with his eyebrows knitted together and tongue making a little bulge in his cheek. Soon however Jonghyun looked up and his eyebrows shoot up in his hair as he noticed Keys rapid blinking, before realising what he was doing. He removed his hands quickly as if he’d been burned as a sheepish expression fell on his face.

“Sorry”.

Their gazes seemed to be drawn together by a force higher that themselves as neither looked away. Jonghyun licked his lips as he leaned forward and soon their faces were inches apart. Kibum felt his eyes widen and inside his chest his heart began beating faster. Did Jonghyun plan on kissing him? It was the first time it occurred to him that Jonghyun could take advantage of him too, even though it probably didn’t count as advantage if the other part desperately wanted it. He felt the elders hot breath against his lips and his skin pricked as his neck hair shot right out of his body. He got even closer, Kibum could’ve made out every pore on his face if he’d bothered looking away from his eyes, those brown intoxicating eyes that usually left him speechless after experiencing their intensity. He leaned in, bending his head slightly to the side and Kibum forgot to breathe as he braced himself for impact. He let his eyes fall shut, finally breaking their staring contest.

“I could kiss you, you know”.

A slight rustle was heard and when Kibum opened his eyes Jonghyun was sitting up, grinning at him. _That bastard_ Kibum thought, feeling slightly taken aback as his hearing was fully recovered. He made sure that didn’t show by rolling his eyes at him and finishing by giving him a death glare. Jonghyun laughed out loud at him as he placed his hands on his ankles, rubbing them gently. Kibum deadly regretted that he couldn’t give some snarky comment but hopefully Jonghyun got his irritation. The elder suddenly took a break from rubbing his leg, and shot him a playful smirk. Kibum stared at him as Jonghyun began tickling him. Oh, torture. Kibum felt like squirming away from the touch but he couldn’t, it was way worse than most things he’d ever experienced and he soon closed his eyes through it all. Jonghyun soon stopped looking crestfallen and as he continued rubbing over his knee Kibum wondered why he was the one looking sulky. As he reached his thighs however, Kibum’s heart stopped. This was not good at all. Jonghyun looked met his eyes and Kibum was too startled to try to communicate.

“Can you even feel my touch?” Jonghyun asked.

Kibum blinked once. _Yes, god yes I can._ As the elders hands stroke over his soft and sensitive skin he felt like he was internally shuddering all of a sudden. Jonghyun seemed encouraged by his yes and dug his thumbs into his thigh, making tiny circles with them. Kibum let his eyes fall shut, it felt so nice to have his tense and overused muscles taken care of this way and he let himself drift away until a familiar tingling in his belly caused them to shoot open and he blinked twice, blinked again and again and kept going, but as Jonghyun noticed him the damage had already been done.

“What now?” The elder asked, looking at him expectedly.

_No._

“You don’t want me to massage you anymore?”

_No._

“How come all of a sudde”.. Jonghyun began and his gaze trailed downwards until he went silent.

Kibum closed his eyes again, this time not wanting to open them, maybe he could pretend he’d fallen asleep?

_“Kibum”._ Jonghyun let his name out in a gasp that made Kibum’s stomach twirl in excitement but he suddenly felt sick. “Ehm, I suppose I shouldn’t touch you there, maybe I should just try to shake you awake so you can take care of that”.. He said so hesitant that Kibum opened his eyes.

_Blink._

“That’s probably for the best, right?” Kibum wondered by he wasn’t moving yet when Jonghyun bit his lip and he noticed his gaze fall back to the spot between his legs. “But I suppose to get like that you’ll have to find me attractive”.. he said.

_Blink, blink._

“No? You don’t find me attractive?

_Blink, blink._

Jonghyun frowned. “You think I’m ugly?”

_Blink._

Jonghyun went completely still for a second, but soon let out a smirk. He leaned back down so they were centimetres apart and Kibum tried to squeeze his eyes shut. “Am I not attractive?”

Kibum didn’t need a mirror to know how hard he was blushing due to the heat of his cheeks, and he made the decision to ignore Jonghyun’s question because wasn’t sure he could handle looking at him. To his terror Jonghyun began stroking his thighs again and he opened his eyes to stare at Jonghyun who sat back up.

“I was thinking, maybe I can help you as you can’t do it yourself?”

_No._

Jonghyun smirked at him and continued to massage his thighs with his thumbs, completely ignoring his attempts to stop him. Kibum hoped his eyes were signalling fuck you as he stared at him. He felt his half hard shaft spring to life as blood rushed south to fill it. He could feel the thin material of his boxers rise upwards and tried to think of his grandmother in a bikini or anything but all he could think of was how sexy Jonghyun looked with that smirk on his face, and soon he was straining against the textile. Jonghyun placed a hand on each knee, spreading his legs wide apart to be able to stroke his sensitive inner thigh easier and Kibum wanted to die. He noticed his breathing already came out in huffs, thinking of it his moth was closed which soon would make it feel like he was choking.

“How does it feel, me having you under my control like this?”

Kibum raised an eyebrow at that, was Jonghyun really trying to dirty talk him? He rolled his eyes to show that he didn’t give a damn. The elder chuckled somewhat before lowering his voice.

“Or maybe I should ask, how does it feel to know that I could do anything to you right now?

Kibum was pretty sure he stopped breathing altogether after hearing that voice and he met Jonghyun’s gaze. As they stared at each other Kibum felt him moving a hand upwards, up over his stomach and he heard himself inhaling rapidly as his lungs suddenly burned in need for air. The elder paused as his hand reached his waistband and winked at him before sneaking it down inside his boxers. This time as Kibum closed his eyes it was due to the overwhelming pleasure of having Jonghyun’s hot hand touching him _there_ , he’d secretly wanted it since forever.

Not in this way though, he reminded himself as he opened his eyes to glare at his hyung, he’d very much wanted to be conscious. Jonghyun was staring at him with an unreadable smile on his face and his heart jumped as he once again let his hand stroke over him. Then the elder closed his hand around him completely and began fisting him. _Fuck_ Kibum thought. If the tickling had been torture this was way worse. Having his release controlled by someone like this, not even able to buck up against the person was totally uncool, and Jonghyun seemed to be making the most of it. He was moving incredibly slow along his shaft and Kibum couldn’t stand the way it made his hips want to push into the hand to just get it over with. He was so hard that the tension in him filled him with desperation and he closed his eyes in hopelessness. Jonghyun seemed to get it as he teasingly dragged a thumb across his slit.

“How’s this making you feel?” He murmured and Key decided to ignore him by letting his eyelids remain unopened. He heard Jonghyun chuckle to his great annoyance. “Stubborn as always, I could go faster you know, all you need is ask”.

Kibum didn’t budge. As if he was going to beg someone like Jonghyun to get him off faster when it was he who used him in the first place. Kibum was sure he’d break soon anyway. “Suit yourself”. The elder whispered, and to Kibum it sounded almost like a promise as his heart began beating faster again. Jonghyun’s thumb began circling his slit, pressing into the slight dip there and Kibum’s breathing increased faster than he liked to admit, and as he continued to stroke along him at the same time as he caressed the head Kibum felt lightheaded. Sounds were suddenly disappearing from his ears and all he could focus on was how Jonghyun’s fingers moved against him, how the hand still splayed on his thighs radiated a heat he’d never before experienced. The movement along his shaft increased and Kibum soon felt himself in need for air. His head was spinning and his thoughts were suddenly clouded, they had to be as he’d found himself thinking that he’d like to have Jonghyun’s tongue replacing the hand.

The hand moved faster and faster, the thumb nudging his sensitive vein now and then and sooner than later Key felt that familiar feeling building up inside him, the feeling of reaching towards something that he couldn’t quite define and he knew he was close. He let his eyes open and noticed that he was already seeing stars, he was almost there, almost.. Just as he thought he would release however Jonghyun let him go and the sensation disappeared. Key returned to present time with an uncomfortable feeling of incompleteness. His body was shuddering like mad even if it was only internally, and as his eyesight slowly returned, he felt tricked beyond comprehension. As his hearing improved he could hear how strained his breathing had become where he in- and exhaled like he’d just run a marathon, and he couldn’t help but to feel slightly ashamed. He glowered at the elder who sent him an amused look.

“Damn Kibum, I already knew that you’re hot but this beats any imagination”.

Jonghyun breathed it out as if he wasn’t really planning on saying it but Kibum’s eyes widened nevertheless. The elder’s expression seemed to be a little startled as he to stroke up along his stomach to his chest. Kibum was still taken aback from the comment, did this mean that Jonghyun found him hot as well? His train of thoughts were brutally stopped as two fingers reached his nipples and Kibum blinked as his shaft twitched. Jonghyun seemed to have noticed it too and let one hand fall back down between his legs as he twirled one of the buds between his fingers. He let both his movements move in sync and Kibum went crazy with desire with the way Jonghyun was playing him. He searched for the elders eyes and as they met he found himself unable to look away. He felt his body deflate and inflate beneath Jonghyun’s touch and tried to express all his feelings in one look, and this time as he felt himself reach closer to his release there was no sign from Jonghyun that he would stop. Instead his fingers rolled the now painfully hard bud even harsher between his fingertips and let his nails drag over it every now and then, and Kibum fell apart due to the treatment. His eyes rolled back in his skull no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. He felt like sobbing out his pleasure but instead choked as his airways felt too tight and it all soon became too much as he released without a sound.

It broke the spell. Kibum’s mouth broke open and he gasped for air at the same time as his back arched as he finished his orgasm. He fell back on the bed with a quiet sob as his whole body was trembling, he felt boneless as if he couldn’t move, but this time aware that he could.

“I quite liked that last eyemovement”. Jonghyun stared at him. “I should add it to our vocabulary somehow”.

Kibum let out a quiet and broken _Jonghyun._ His hyung let go of his softening length and slid out of his boxers before awkwardly remaining sitting beside him. The slightly uncertain look on his face was replaced with one of worry as Kibum didn’t seem to stop shaking anytime soon, and he put his hands on his arms.

“Can you talk now?” He asked so quietly that Kibum wanted to kiss his hesitance away.

“Yes”. He replied breathlessly and Jonghyun relaxed a bit.

“Good”. He laughed somewhat. “Why are you trembling?”

“Don’t know”. Kibum replied somewhat shakily.

“Are you mad?” Kibum smiled. “No, just tired”.

“Oh okay”.. Jonghyun seemed unsure of what to say as he bit his lip nervously. “Ehm, sorry if I was too”..

Kibum’s eyes widened. “Don’t”. He breathed. “No apologises, I have.. I’ve wanted this for a long time”.

It was Jonghyun’s turn to stare. “Really?”

“Yeah”. Kibum nodded weakly. “Next time, use your tongue”.

“There will be a next time?” Jonghyun grinned.

“Better be, and I’d very much like to be conscious that time so I can return the favour. But now before you say something that will totally ruin the mood, come lie with me”. Kibum patted the spot beside him. Jonghyun let out a laugh but did as he was told. “Don’t bully me”. Kibum yawned as he curled up against Jonghyun.

“For what, being a softie?”

“Mhm”.

“Wouldn’t dream of it”.

Kibum could hear the smile on his face and hit him drowsily. “Yah, I’m serious”.

“Okay, okay, I believe you.. But Kibum?”

“Mm?” “You know it’s afternoon right?”

Kibum let out a long groan. “I knew you’d ruin the mood!”


End file.
